sugar were going down
by tabby3395
Summary: bella never meets the cullens she goes to texas and meets peter in a bar. rated m for later chapters please review .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and time at this so I'm hoping that this one goes better then the last and hoping I have better mind set for this one. **

**In this story Bella never moved to Forks she never met the Cullen's, instead she went to Texas and met Peter.**

I've been sitting on this plane for the past who ever knows how long I lost track of time after the second hour in the air. My name is Isabella Swan I'm 18 years old and have just gotten out of high school and am going to take a break for school and go on a mini vaca in Texas and hopefully met me a full blooded cowboy. I finally get to get off this plane yay. I don't know where I am going to go or going to stay while I'm here and but I'll figure that out later.

~Time skip~

I found a bar about a block or so away from my hotel called _Twilight_. It looked good and like I might find me a cowboy there.

"What can I get ya sugar" said the fuck hot bartender

"Well…"

"Felix at your service ma'am" he replied in a sexy drawl.

"Well Felix my name's Bella it's nice to meet you, now I was thinking of just getting a beer but what would you suggest for me?" I asked him in what I was hoping was a sexy voice. From the look on his face it was.

"Well beautiful do a shot with me and then I'll get you that beer, that sounds fair to me" He said as he smiled a crooked smile at me and winked.

"Deal" I smiled back.

After the shots and drinking all my beer I decided that I wanted to dance since I got so alcohol in me. As I was dancing I felt a cold body slide behind mine it wasn't an uncomfortable cold, I felt safe and at home. He smelled like hay and leather and some kind of sweet smell I wanted to smell this every day for the rest of my life.

"Let's get outa here what do ya say darlin'" he sounded like pure sex.

"Yeah just let me close my tab out" I told him as I started for the bar

"Let me, take this and pay it out" he handed me his card. As I was walking to the bar I looked at the card to see what his name was. Peter Whitlock. Hmm I still haven't seen his face but I hope he looks as hot as he sounds.

"Hey Felix I need to close out my tab" I said as I handed him peters card.

"Don't worry 'bout it beautiful it's on the house" he said as he winked at me.

I smiled and walked away back towards the area that I left peter in. I took a moment to look at him he looked like sex on legs with his dirty blond hair just barley covering his looked like red eyes, I must be seeing things. But what made him look even sexier was what he was wearing a pair of dark wash well-worn jeans, a black shirt that defined his abs and over that he wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt. To top it all off he had on a black cowboy hat and boots on man was this guy going to be the death of me.

When I looked back up to his face he was doing the same thing I was doing I had just finished doing. I was wearing a short dark wash skirt with a black and light blue tank top with black flip flops I was not going to even try and wear heels they are like my own personal death trap. I had left my hair down in loose curls and put on the bare minimal amount of make up on I didn't like how it made my face feel.

"Ready to go darlin'" he told me as I reached him. I smiled and nodded for him to lead the way.

He lead I out to what I guess was his bike, he handed me a black helmet and got on first. Once he was on he helped me on and told me to hold on tight. Just as I wrapped my arms around him he took off I wrapped my arms tighter around him and squeezed my legs against him. I felt him chuckling when I let out a small yelp.

I laid my head between his shoulder blades and just took a deep breath and just as I did I smelt his amazing sent I instantly felt calmer and safer.

I felt him start to slow down and turn on to what I guess was his driveway. When we finally stopped I looked up and saw the most amazing house ever it was a 2 story log cabin with what a porch swing and a wraparound porch.

"You like it darlin'' he asked as he came up beside me and started to lead me to the front door.

"Like it…I love it I've always wanted a house like this" I told him as I looked up and smiled at him

"Well you're welcome here anytime you want sweet girl" he said as he kissed my temple.

**Well what do you think I should do should I keep going let me know?**

**Should I keep this a Peter/Bella or should I make it Jasper/Bella let me know please and thank you please review.**


	2. getting past 2nd base

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed. It helps knowing what y'all want to read and who you don't want to see and who you do so once again I would like to thank all who reviewed.**

**All characters belong to SM.**

**I'm also going to attempt to write a lemon in this chapter so please tell me what you think. **

The inside of the house was even more amazing I couldn't believe some of the things I was seeing. Some of the things looked like they dated back to at least the civil war if not farther back.

"I would love to give you a tour of the house, but I have other things in mind that I would like to do with you." He told me as he walked towards me as if he was stalking his prey.

His eyes had turned black and you think I would be scared but I wasn't it just made him look even sexier. By the time that he reached me my back was up against a wall that was closest to the stairs. He slowly slid his hand up my thigh giving me the chills as he went. When he got to the edge of my skirt I was about to jump him from the way he was looking at me.

"I going to kiss you Miss Bella" he said in a ruff voice as he lowered his lips towards mine. As his lips finally met mine I closed my eyes and gasped as I felt the sparks between us. I moaned into his mouth and pressed my body against his.

Every part of my body was against his and fit perfectly as if my body was made for him. He bent down to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to climb the stairs while I kissed my way across his jaw to his ear and softly took it into my mouth. He moaned as he reached the top of the stairs and pushed me against the wall.

"If you keep that up darlin' we won't be makin' it to the bedroom." He growled into my ear. I moaned at hearing him growl it turned me on to no end.

We came to a door that I guess was his bedroom, he wasted no time opening the door. He kicked it closed with his foot while still kissing me. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down and crawled up my body. I felt him start to lift my shirts, by the time he got them off I had started working on his shirt.

I could feel slightly raised marks on his skin they looked like scars. I took a moment to trace some of the more dominant ones on his arms and around his heart. A soft rumble started to come out of his chest and I looked into his eyes and I saw hurt, compassion, strength, and what to me looked like love.

He kissed my lips and unhooked my bra as he did so I covered myself. I had never been this naked in front of a man.

"Don't hide yourself from me you're beautiful" he said as he kissed his way down my neck to my collar bone to my left boob. I moaned at the feeling I had never been with a guy this way, how sad that I'm 18 and have never been to second base with a guy. Hell I haven't even really kissed a guy until tonight.

I couldn't spend much time thinking on that cause next thing I know my skirt is being pulled down along with my underwear. I felt him sliding his hands down my body towards my lady parts. He slipped one finger in me and after a while he slid another in me. It felt amazing I felt a tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"PETER" I yelled as I came hard. He kissed his way down my boy and started to lick and take everything I had to offer.

When I came down from my high I went to undo his pants but low and behold they were already gone.

"Well someone's eager aren't we" I giggled and kissed him.

"You know it, I can't wait to be in that sweet pussy of yours" he moaned as he rubbed his length against me.

"I'm a virgin peter" I told him shyly as I ducked my head. He lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly.

"I promise I will be as gentle as I can, but it will hurt darlin' if you need to stop just say the word and we will" he told me while kissing and biting my neck.

I moaned as he slowly pushed into me. It hurt like a bitch he stopped every inch or so, so that I could stretch to fit him. This man was not small at all. When he finally got far enough to break through my barrier he did it fast and stopped so that I could get use to his size. I didn't know I had been crying till he kissed away my tears.

"Do you want me to stop sweet girl" he asked sweetly. All I could do was shake my head no.

I lifted my hips a little to let him know I was ready for him to move. He slowly pulled all the way out and the pushed back in it felt amazing to me.

"Faster…peter….please faster harder…" I moaned. He did and boy did it feel amazing.

"So tight…so wet….so hot…" he growled out making me moan even louder.

"so close sweet girl cum on my dick show me how good I make you feel" and that was all it took and cum I did I came so hard with him following right after me.

We laid there for a minute not moving just holding each other as we came off our highs. He slowly pulled out and set me farther up on the bed and went into the bathroom for a few minutes then returned with a wash cloth. He was so sweet as cleaned me. After he had finished he grabbed one of his shirts from the floor and put it on me as well as putting on his boxers. He threw the rag back into the bathroom and game to lie down beside me. I had already started to drift off into lala land when he said something I didn't quite hear it, but it sounded like he said something about talking tomorrow and something like my mate. Oh well I'll find out in the morning.

With that I fell in to the sweet bliss of sleep wrapped in this amazing mans arms.

**Yay my first lemon tell me what y'all think **

**I also think I need a beta so if you're interested PM me and we can work something out **

**If you have any questions PM me an I will answer them best I can I want to thank all that reviewed please review and tell me what you think. **

**If you have any ideas or would like to see a certain thing let me know and I will try and find a way to put it in the story **

**Thanks to all **

**-Tabby3395**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed that is what is helping me at the moment.**

I woke up that morning to a purring noise in my ear. I went to sit up but was pulled back down by strong cold arm. Everything I did the night before came rushing back I turned beet red.

"You're up would you like something to eat while we talk" peter asked while he was kissing my neck.

"Uhh yeah that sounds good." I told him while I buried my face closer into the pillows and bed.

He left to go get me some food, as he was doing so I took this time to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. As I was walking out of the bathroom peter was walking back it and sat a trey of food on the bedside table, there wasn't much on it looked like some toast eggs and some coffee.

"I will have to go out later and get you some more food just make a list of what you want an I'll go get it." He said as he walked over to me. He took my hand and walked us back to the bed and sat me down then walked around to the other side and sat across from me.

"The easiest way to tell you all of this is to say it all then you ask questions at the end, does that sound good" he said sweetly he seemed a little stressed and scared of what I might say or do.

"That sounds good and I can do that I'll be good and listen and wait" I told him as a gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He took a deep breath and was quite for a few minutes before he spoke

"I'm a vampire Bella I live off of humans by drinking there blood. I only drink off of bad people such as criminals, druggies, and people who don't deserve to live." He looked up at me as if he was checking to see if I was going to run away screaming.

"It was 1864 when I was turned I felt like my body was on fire for 3 days. When I woke up I was welcomed into this life by the major a man I see as my brother I hope that you will get to meet him one day. I was nearing the one year mark of my vampire life Marie who is the leader of our compound had all newborns killed at the end of the newborn stage. Lucky for me the major saw potential in me and kept me I became his second in command he later met his mate in a woman named charlotte she became a sister to me. Maria was starting to get power hungry so Jasper and I killed her and we left Char in tow. They went off to live together I haven't heard from them in some time so I don't really know where they are at the moment. There is also a thing called mating like I told you my brother and sister are I have recently found my mate in this amazing brown hair brown eye beauty. Now it is up to her if she wants to stay with me." He told me all of this keeping a calm voice the whole time till the end when he sounded nervous.

"I would like to stay with you, would I have to be turned to stay with you" I smiled at him as I said this.

"only if you want to be but if something happens to were your life is at risk I will change you cause I won't live without you in my life." He told me as he took my hands into his. I leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I have to run to town to get you some food and I can stop and pick up your bag at your hotel if you would like me to you can stay here and rest." He told me as he went to get up.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked him wanting to know if I wanted to go or not.

"only long enough to go get food for you and your bag, just stay make yourself at home just look around I'll be back soon" he told me as he kissed my head then walked down the stairs out the door.

I lay in bed a while longer till I decided to get up and look around the house. Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and I took off back up the stairs to hide.

**Please review this is going to be a two part chapter thing or I'm trying to make it one at least R&R please.**

**Thank you to my pre-reader 01Katie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I would like to thank all of those who reviewed I like knowing what y'all want to read it helps me make this story enjoyable for all of you to read. So once again thank you and pleas review.**

I had just made it to the top of the stairs when a woman appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I screamed as I stumbled back and feel down the stairs. I felt a sharp pain as my head hit the edge of one of the stairs and things started to black out at that point. As I flipped down the stairs I felt my spine snap in two I screamed, it was the worst pain I have ever felt in the world.

As I landed at the base of the stairs the wind got knocked out of me and I was having a hard time catching my breath. I heard the front door open and peters voice yelling something at someone I couldn't quite catch it all.

Black spots started to appear in my vision. It was getting harder to breath.

"Stay with me sugar don't close your eyes look at me come on just a little longer" I could hear peter saying it sounded like I was underwater listening to him talk.

"C…change m…me" was all I managed to get out before I started to black out.

I could feel his sharp teeth cut through my skin like butter. I felt like my skin was on fire I wanted to scream and cry but nothing would come out.

The last thing I heard was peter telling me he loves me as he kisses my lips one last time for the next 3 days.

_**~ ! ~TIME SKIP~ ! ~**_

I was nearing the end of my change the only reason I knew is because peter sat by me and told me all sorts of things. He explained that the venom is slowly making its ways to my heart. And I knew it was time when I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

My heart stopped and everything was extremely quiet. I lay as still as possible and slowly open my eyes, I turned my head and saw peter then suddenly it was like I was being warmed by my own personal sun it was as if he was holding me to the earth and not gravity.

"You look amazing my sweet mate. Come let's get you feed you must be hungry." He said as he reached for me.

As we walked down the stairs I saw the 2 people that had caused me to fall down the stairs. I lunged for the woman that had scared me the most. I ended up on the ground by someone who looked a lot like my peter.

"Stay off my mate" he growled at me. The next second he was pulled off me and through the wall.

"You and your mate caused her pain and scared her which caused her to fall down the stairs she has every right to go after you two. So if you have a problem with my mate and think that she has no right to go after the ones who hurt her then feel free to leave major cause I will not stand for it." Peter yelled at the man who he had just thrown out of the house.

"Come on sugar lets go get you feed I'll show you how to hunt and which ones to go after." He said as he picked me up and carried me out to his truck.

We pulled up to a bar that just screamed low life's come here.

"Just go out on the dance floor and dance and as a guy comes up to you I will let you know if he is safe to eat or not." I just nodded at him and headed to the dance floor with one last kiss.

I was dancing and a guy came up about 10 minutes later I just knew he was bad so I turned and told him to meet me out side. I walked up to peter and told him I have all these weird feelings going on with me as I walked out.

I walked up to the man who was going to be my meal. I lead him around the building and pushed him up against the wall. It was like a light went off I could feel how scared and paniced he was right before I started to lean in and take a bite.

"What the hell are you" I heard him ask as I took what little life force he had left.

"Your worst nightmare" I said softly into his ear right before I dropped his body to the ground with a soft thud.

**I want to thank my amazing pre-reader 01katie, she is such a big help!**


End file.
